skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User activity: Survival Wars
The Survival Wars is a user activity organized by the administration in which users' characters are thrown into a dangerous situation, and are soon pitted against each other. One faction will come out victorious. Feel free to leave your character and their faction below. All events are not ''counted as a part of the character's actual story. Participants Imperial Legion Silian Secunia Hans Gruber - Deceased Stormcloak Rebellion Haaki Snow-Sword - Deceased Norrid - Deceased Vunwulf - Deceased Dawnguard Gunngeir Eagle-Eye Arinbjorn Dark Brotherhood Ja'Guare - Deceased Lôrund Domasnn Thieves Guild Vijuhl Companions Vertiu Guard - Deceased Reund Kaylor - Deceased N/A Crom Bone-Breaker Thorjolf Thunder-Ruler Sinyail Thonro - Deceased Survival Wars Ja'Guare's Perspective Ja'Guare wakes up with his hands around a tree, bound by withered rope. He relentlessly claws at the bonds, and then begins to think. He looks around his vicinity and hears a strange noise. Soon, he finds an Imperial with a Sabre Cat pelt on his back, as well as its muzzle as a hood. Ja'Guare frowns as he approaches. "Khajiit has done nothing!" Moving in, the man withheld a blade with him. "You are Dark Brotherhood, you deserve what you get, shadowslicker." The man spat on Ja'Guare's mane. "You filth have killed many of my shield-brothers in cold blood. Today, cat, you will die," Ja'Guare fell silent, then rasped out in a light tone. "This one will respect your word. I assume, from your statement, that you also have no trust in me, seeing that the only one you trust is yourself. That disappoints Khajiit, but it is respectable..." Ja'Guare closes his eyes, and fells an immense pain writhe through his body. Ja'Guare's last words are "Sithis take me". Silian Secunia's Perspective "What in Oblivion!? Reveal yourself, you son of a bitch!" I draw my sword and put on my helmet, preparing to fight. However, I am not able to find them. I am able to find Hans Gruber, an officer who had served under me for a time. Helping him up, I see a figure about 40 feet from us, on a ledge. He fires an arrow at us, denting my helmet. Hans and I take off after him, however, due to our heavy armor, we are unable to find him. When we stop to look around, we hear sounds from behind, and then a scream that is cut short by the sound of bones cracking and internal organs being crushed. We sneak in that direction, and I see someone on a trail. He looks to be a Companion because of his Skyforge Steel weaponry. I shout "Hail, Companion!", and he approaches us, seemingly letting down his guard. Shockingly, I notice it is my cousin, Vertiu. "Vertiu, is that you?" "Silian!" Arinbjorn's Perspective I wake up lying in muddy water as the sun is just beginning to rise. "Gunngeir? Where are you, Gunngeir?" Gunngeir and I were patrolling the harsh lands... And now we're here. I get up, and my bones ache. "Gunngeir, my friend?" I finally spot him lying unconscious with a few bruises and cuts. I walk to him and shake him awake He slowly opens his eyes. "Get up, lad", I say before he begins to stand. Gunngeir asks "Anna... Is she alright?". I think of his sweet daughter; the daughter that he cares so much about. "Yes. She's fine, Gunngeir." He nods, and we begin walking north. We find a rabbit and Gunngeir shoots it, seemingly with ease. We walk along for the rest of the day, killing two more rabbits before we settle in for the night. Little did we know what would disrupt our resting... Reund Kaylor's Perspective Startled out of my sleep by the roar of a sabre cat, I open my eyes and spot the animal standing merely feet from me. I grab my sword and make ready to fight; however, it jumps on me and badly cuts my arm. I am able to stab it through the neck, killing it. Knowing the wound will become infected, I try to find a plant or something else to help me. I continue on, attempting to stop the bleeding with a patch of fur from my armor. Vunwulf's Perspective I break the binds that prevent me from getting up, and see Haaki. "Haaki! Over here!", I whisper, and he looks, nodding at me. I approach him quietly, and he says he's been tailing two Imperial soldiers for about an hour. He tells me to stay where I am, while he climbs on top of a ledge and fires an arrow at their leader. Instantly, he begins to run, and I follow close behind. Gunngeir Eagle-Eye's Perspective The next morning, Arinbjorn and I separate to hunt, planning on regrouping later. As I come to the tree line of a forest, I see two Imperials walking next to each other. They appear to be searching for something. ''Damn Imperials... ''I feel as though I a slight rage coming to me, but try to ignore them. "Out of our way, citizen." says the Praefect, and I reply, "I go where I please." He shoves me onto the ground and kicks me aside, and I then draw my crossbow. I quickly aim at the Praefect and fire, right into his back. The Legate turns around as his comrade falls to the ground in a pool of his blood. The Legate approaches me, sword in hand, and I block his attack; however, he grabs me by the side of my head and shoves me onto the ground. As he swings, I scramble out of the way of his blade, evading the strike. I run in the direction I had come from, soon finding myself sheltered at where I camped out with Arinbjorn last night, hidden by the brush and cautiously waiting for his return. Norrid's Perspective In the evening, I begin to drift off, but notice a man quietly approaching, and it seems like he's trying to steal my food or my axe... Maybe even my life. When he gets within my reach, I plant my fist under his jaw, knocking him onto his back. I pick up my axe, and he gets up, sword drawn. I swing at him, but he jumps back. We duel for a few minutes, until my knuckles are cut, causing me to drop my axe. I kick him and then tackle him, disarming him. I strike him a few times before he pulls me closer to him, preventing me from striking him or putting him into several holds. After a few minutes, he has me on my back, and he puts me in a chokehold. I try to free myself, but ultimately fail. Barely holding on, I raise my arms, naturally raising my shoulders and loosening his grip. I turn towards him and elbow him in the side. I finally escape, and grab his sword, stabbing him in the shoulder. It goes all the way through; most of the blade is stuck in the ground. Writhing in pain, he struggles to pull out the sword, but cannot. I get back on top of him and pummel him. However, he grabs my dagger and stabs me in the side. I fall over, and he stabs me again. He finally pulls the sword out of his shoulder and heals himself before putting the sword through my neck. Thorjolf Thunder-Ruler's Perspective During the night, Crom and I hear grunts and groans of agony. We each get up quickly, looking for its source. Eventually, we find a dying man with several infected wounds lying against a tree trunk. Crom crouches down next to him. "Who are you?", he asks. "My... My name is Reund Kaylor." Crom nods. "My name is Crom." The wounded man replies with "Please... Please, just make it end." Crom nods. "Talos be with you, friend," says Crom before cutting the man's throat with his dagger. Thonro's Perspective I awaken, dull and unaware of my surroundings. My eyes are in a clutter, my head is whirling. I find myself in the morning, sitting next to my old friend Haaki. "We found you face down in the dirt," he says. I have many cuts, and it feels like some ribs are broken. We get up and intend to go hunting; however, two Dark Brotherhood assassins sneak up behind us, and the Redguard one stabs Vunwulf in the lung before stabbing him in the back several more times. "Vunwulf!" shouts Haaki, and he draws his sword. He throws the assassin on the ground and attempts to choke him out, but he breaks free and punches Haaki in the groin before stabbing him in the shoulder and finishing him off with a stab to the heart. The other assassin charges me and kicks me to the ground, but I put up a good fight and cut into his ribs with my blade. However, he drops down and I close my eyes as I see a blade of ebony flash over my neck. Silian Secunia's Perspective Believing we are still being tailed by someone, Vertiu and I hurry to find somewhere a good distance away from where we were, hoping to lose them. After walking about ten miles, we see boot prints all around. We warily look around, wondering if the prints are our pursuer's. Suddenly, we hear a noise from behind and turn to see a glimpse of a helmeted man, seeming to be the same one that killed Hans, holding a crossbow. Just as he fires, Vertiu dives in front of me and takes a bolt in the chest. "Vertiu! No!" I yell. I kneel down and close his eyes, and then give chase. Gunngeir Eagle-Eye's Perspective I've finally caught up, their heavy armor is hellish to move in as well as mine. I see the Legate; he is the main threat of the two. My knee greets the dirt as I quickly begin to load my crossbow. Slowly but swiftly I reach to my quiver in a natural movement, the tips of my fingers reaching for the shaft of a bolt. Not even the slightest noise is made as I withdraw it from the quiver, bringing my arm back down towards the snow-lined, high tension string of the crossbow. The two Imperials are searching through a knapsack. I couldn't see what for, but I don't care. I nock the bolt twice, lightly tapping it with two of my gloved fingers to confirm proper loading. Without moving a muscle, I peer up through the thinnest veil of the trees, bringing my eyes up just enough to observe. The Legate began shaking his hand at the Companion, as if explaining something which I take my stance, raising the bow up over my elbow which is rested on my other knee. Finally taking aim, I line up the sight just barely above the Legate's fluffy crest to account for the distance and drop of the shot. A slight gust of wind comes into my face, the frigid snow gathering peacefully along my crossbow, slightly chilling my hands. No emotions or signs of pity, sorrow, or regret can be found in my eyes. My expression shows nothing but a cold, dark, merciless stare. '''I fire'. Dammit, I hit the Companion! By the Nine... Fearing detection, I begin to double-back into the foliage to reload and reposition. "Vertiu! No!" I hear behind me as I traverse through snow-reddened tundra hurriedly. Status updates -Haaki Snow-Sword manages to escape from Silian Secunia and Hans Gruber in the early morning. -Ja'Guare is killed by Vertiu Guard in the early morning. -Silian Secunia and Hans Gruber encounter Vertiu Guard after Ja'Guare's death. -Arinbjorn and Gunngeir Eagle-Eye reunite. - Gunngeir Eagle-Eye kills Hans Gruber and flees from Silian Secunia. -Norrid is killed by Vijuhl the Lifter after a grueling fight. -Crom Bone-Breaker kills a mortally wounded Reund Kaylor in pity. -Haaki Snow-Sword, Vunwulf, and Thonro are killed by Lôrund Magnus and Domasnn. -Vertiu Guard sacrifices his life to save his cousin Silian Secunia from a crossbow bolt fired by Gunngeir Eagle-Eye. Category:User Activities